seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One. Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 13
Zero picked up the guitar. "He never really answered my question.. Can anyone use this guitar or is he the only one?" Zero observed the guitar. Caramel pulled another knife out his sleeve. "TRAITOR! KILL HIM!!" He threw the knife but Zero blocked it with the guitar. "Calm down, it's not what you think. I just think if he isn't needed to paralyze them, why would he be needed to fix them?" Beta took it, and crashed the guitar on the floor. "YOU! I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME, BUT YOU!" "I did it! The women are free!" Canatos weakly lifts his finger. "The paralysis works for 15 minutes." Beta face palms. Zero sat down. "Shit just got real." Three large shadows started to stretch across the land. In the distance red eyes shined maliciously. Airi, Freya, and Tatiana walked forward with their weapons in hand. "Who's the dead man?!" They said in unison. Zero pointed down to Cranston. "He did it." Cranston started to drag himself away, and Bonnie passed him, taking her ear buds off. "Alright ladies, let's have a little fun." She crouched, and charged at the three. Tatiana stepped forward. "I have no beef with you." "Did you just call me a cow?! Do you think you're better than me?!" "Very." Tatiana unsheathed her sword and slammed it down, causing a huge tremor. "EARTHQUAKE CANNON!!" She spun around, dragging her blade through the earth into an upward slash, a powerful slash flew towards Bonnie, followed by spires of rock. Bonnie dodged the attack as best as she could, but was caught by a few cuts. "Ha! You're not as great as you thought!!" Tatiana slammed her blade into the ground and cracked her knuckles. She looked back to Airi and Freya. "Any words of encouragement?" Airi nodded. "Don't get your ass killed." "Thanks, don't get killed either." Beta turned to Zero. "Is this normal?" Zero shook his head no. "Usually they headbutt each other for good luck." They head butted each other, and Beta was surprised. "You weren't kidding." Oswald pumped his arms, and charged at Bonnie. "We can't have the ladies have all the fun! CHARGE!" Oswald was punched into a ditch, and one Alpha squad member cheered. "Yay, we didn't get owned!" - Drew picked his teeth, not caring for the battle he has ensued. "You ready... Shoot? Was that your name?" "SHOTO!!!" Shoto yelled, he flailed around unable to land a blow. "HOLD STILL!!" "Why should I?" Drew spun kicked Shoto into the dirt. "You remind me of myself when I was.. A year younger." "Whats that supposed to mean?!" Drew stroked his beard. "Hmmm.... I don't know." He rolled his eyes. His shoulder started to freeze. "Hello Evelyn. I see you're back to normal." Evelyn didn't respond. Only a evil grin was shown. She stepped forward, leaving behind a trail of ice. "Hello to you too Drew, hope you were okay." Drew mocked, turning around. Shoto got up, putting his arms up. "Looks like I'm surrounded. I give up." "Really?" "Of course I do. I know when I lose." Shoto put his body down, and tackled Evelyn. He exploded, and he laughed. "SUCK IT, YOU..." He looked around, and he saw her. He looked at his arms, and saw it was an ice copy. "Clever girl." She froze the bottom of his body, and kicked him in the face. "Where is this bastard that froze me? I'm gonna kill him!" Drew placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Evelyn. I'm sure he has his hands full." - Marcus walked along the battlefield along with Lancelot. "Glad you're back." He said slowly. "Shush.. Someone is here." Ponta swung his hammer, and hit Marcus. The hammer screamed. "7!" All of Marcus's ribs cracked, and so did his left arm. He flew to a tree, crashing in it. Ponta twisted his hammer around, and pointed it at Lancelot. "Don't underestimate me, I'm not some Commnder level opponent, I'm a captain." "Well mister, you attacked Marcus. He's a friend of mine." Lancelot drew her sword and raised it to Ponta. "I don't like it when people hurt my friends." She charged passed Ponta and slashed her sword, cutting through his armor. Ponta exhaled and waved his hammer around. "I thought I was in trouble for a moment. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm the captain of the most powerful division!!" Lancelot groaned. "I don't hate many things, but overconfident people are definitely on my list." She turned around and held out her sword. "Secret Technique: Falling Star Attack!!" She jumped up high into the sky and came barreling down, slashing her sword against his hammer. When they collided the number rolled 5. She was pushed back, and dazed. She felt her hand, and thought it was broken. "No matter how strong, whatever a baby or Orwell, the damage is always the same. For example, if I hit you with a 7, you'll be in the same pain as your friend, even if you're weaker or stronger." "Really? I admit, I'll try to find that Devil fruit when I can... But let me tell you. I'm stronger." Lancelot raised her sword and charged again. "Stardust Slicer!" She pointed her sword upward and jumped into Ponta. Ponta swung his hammer. "Stronger than me? Impossible!!" "You better believe it." She stopped her attack midway and placed her sword between his hand and the hammer, disarming him. She landed behind him holding the hammer. "Come on little hammer, let's do it big! I need an 8!" She swung the hammer, colliding with Ponta and the number started to roll. It became a 1, and Lancelot felt her hands become numb. "Seems your not lucky." He kicks her in the chest, and she falls down, holding her gut. He lifts the hammer, and it becomes a 9. "Instant death. Your heart and brain both implode, and your body becomes a skeleton. Even immortal gods would die." "Too bad. Tell me what hell is like." "Huh?" "You're holding the hammer." "So?" "So..." She kicks the hammer, and it hits Ponta. Ponta screams, and falls down. Lancelot gets up, and walks away. "End, scene." Ponta gets up, and swings the hammer. "IDIOT! THE HAMMER DOESN'T HURT THE USER!" Lancelot dodges it, and the hammer hits a tree. The tree explodes, and Ponta face faults. "Idiot, don't scream when you attack." "DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Lancelot leaned back. "Boy, I don't know who you're yelling at, but it's not me." Marcus stood up in full body armor, his eyes flowed from under his helmet. "It took forever but I finally got feeling back in my legs!" He drew his sword and stood next to Lancelot. "You know the deal." They both ran forward, mirroring each other. "We really should name this." "Not now marcus!" Lancelot struck Ponta, breaking away his armor. Piece by piece, followed by Marcus who spun to a stop before Ponta. "Sky Breaker!" He slashed his sword upwards, creating a large wind swipe, sending Ponta up, completely breaking away his chest plate. Ponta screamed, and held his chest. "DON'T LOOK DOWN AT ME!" He kicked at Marcus, causing Marcus to wince in pain, and Ponta swung the hammer at Lancelot. "4!" "What does that do?!" He asked as she flew back. Bones started to crack along her arms and legs. Marcus popped his neck. His eyes grew angry as his armor fell off of him, soon replaced with a full set of bright platinum armor. "Jupiter Armor." Marcus dashed out of sight, crossing towards Ponta. He jumped up to his face and kicked him down. Lancelot struggled back to her feet and growled. She raised her sword. "Miracle Slash!" She cut through Ponta, leaving behind of trail of stars. She stumbled over into Marcus' arms. "Thank you." Ponta used his hammer to stand himself up. "It's time to end this!!" He swung his hammer towards them, but was cut off by an explosion in his face. Lars landed before Them and smiled. "Looked like you two could use some help." - Lonnie took down Axel, and Wayward was bleeding. Lonnie saw D, trying to hold in rage, and Malk's knifes were broken. Rangton, was holding his arm, that was broken. "Well... When we last met Malk, I was probably weaker then you. I shirked on training, but now, I'm a true master." Rangton started to snicker. "We get it, you took a level in badass. But, one thing is consistent." "What?" "Easy. We have her." Hiroka appeared, folding her arms. Lonnie took a step back, and smirked. "You're strong." "Thank you." She stepped forward. Lonnie took another step back. "What's wrong?" Hiroka pulled a knife from her sleeve, tossing it up and catching it. She tossed it up and charged forward, her leg turned pitch black as she did a combo of kicks. Followed by haki infused it's to his gut. Lonnie stumbled backwards and coughed up blood. Lonnie growled, and lifted his palms. "You think you are the only one who knows Haki?" Malk just throws his arms up. "How did you guys get so strong in such a short time?!" "We always were, we just slacked off since the New World. We were also too cocky. It's no real excuse, but trust me when I say we have only grown stronger. Especially since Freedo died." "Oh, that idiot? That's nice! How?" "He went after Riker." Riker throws Zet down, and stomps on his gut. Riker looks to Lonnie, and shrugs. "He was in the way. Also, some guy named Aerith gave me a muffin basket." Aerith punched Faust, and Faust was on the ground. "Yeah, no one liked Freedo." Faust looked up at the sky. "What the hell did I do?" Aerith shrugged, and lifted Faust overhead. "You just have that kind of face, that screams 'Punch me!'" "If I said don't?" "Sorry, doesn't count." Faust started to age a few years, his hair changed to green along with his eyes. His skin darkened. "How about now?" "Now it says kill me." Faust remained silent as his hair changed to blue. "I'm not going to ask, I'm just gonna take it. Goodbye cruel world!" Faust pulled out a plant from his pocket and disappeared from Aerith hold. "What?!" "Wahoo! Kiss my ass!" Faust flocked him off from afar and dashed away at high speeds. "What the..." Riker kicks Aerith in the jaw. - Artemis begins to awake, and she notices Lok holding her. He nearly kisses her, and stops. "Sweet, you said kissing her would wake her up!" Sweet snickers, and Swift chuckles as well, but is then confused. "Yeah, he said so." "Swift, I lied." "Oh! HAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! You lied! That's hilarious!" Artemis groaned. "He was half right. But it was your breath that woke me up." "Not even a hello Lok? How've you been jackal boy?" "How about, how've you been jackass? "Bitch." "Ass." "Lesbo." "Mommas boy." Swift elbowed Sweet, and leaned in. "Even I know they like each other." Sweet patted Swift on the head. "Good Swift." Artemis flipped a knife out her sleeve. "I'll kill you too." "You think I'm scared of that little knife?!" Artemis stood over Sweet and picked him up by his head. "Kid... I don't care if you're scared of the knife. It's me that you should fear." "You think I'm scared?! I saw Tara naked! If I survived that, I can survive anything!" Tara slaps Sweet. "I'm a beautiful woman!" "You keep telling yourself that sweety." Artemis dropped Sweet and walked away. "I need a nap." - Arion led his army towards a deserted area. Everything was black from death. He turned to everyone. "This is it. Aoiki, Masatoshi. Start digging. Red... I'm going to have you and Leone, keep everyone away from here." Aoiki groaned. "What is that point of all this?! It makes no sense! You're dragging us along without so much as an explanation!" Arion glared at Aoiki. The pressure increased drastically, Aoiki started to sweat heavily and could barely stand up. "Aoiki. You should know that I've never been wrong. I am absolute. I don't need to explain myself to you." Masatoshi slaps the back of Arion's head. "Stop bullying. Now lollipop me, or I'll get cranky." Arion turned to Masatoshi. Aoiki's eyes widened. "I think he wants to die now." Arion held his head. "Masatoshi... I'll make an example out of you.. Again." Arion's fist turned pitch black as he struck Masatoshi, a loud clang was heard as he fell over to Arion's height. "I thought you would be smarter than this. Especially since what happened last time you tried something like this." Leone leaned towards Aoiki. "What happened last time?" "He got destroyed." Masatoshi got up, and turned his fist black. "Well, last time I didn't have chocolate in me. Now I do." The two faced off, and heard a loud bang. A person fell between them, with his body planted in the ground, aith his legs being the only visible limbs. He shook his body, and popped out. "Ow... She hits really hard." Arion grabbed him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" "I'm Tack!" Tack grinned, and waved a little. "Tack? I don't know who you are. Leave." Arion let him go and walked off towards Leone. "You take care of him. Everyone else should come with me." Leone walked to Tack, and Tack craned his head at Arion. "What ya doing?" "Leone." Leone rushed at Tack, and Tack punched him in the face. Leone fell down on the ground, holding his nose. "He broke it! That bastard broke my nose!" Leone stood up still holding his face. "Bastard!!" Leone transformed into a lion hybrid, his eyes red from rage. "I'll murder you!" Leone swiped his claw barely grazing Tack as he jumped back. "LEONE!!" Arion called. Leone angrily came barreling down at Arion. "WHAT?!!" He picked him up by his shirt and bared his fangs. "I am a king I don't need to take orders from you!!" "I'm well aware of that. But I'm guessing you don't know, I'm an Emperor." Arion swiped his fort across Leone, knocking him unconscious. "And I don't like it when others raise they're voice to me." Arion looked over to Tack. "Leave." "Why'd you attack your friend?" "He's not a friend." "Oh. Why'd you attack him even though you told him to attack me?" "He failed." "So, he's a subordinate?" "Of course." "Then... You attacked him. Meaning..." Arion blocked a punch, and Tack had a serious look. "You attacked a comrade." - Roku sat down holding his shoulder. "Dammit... I think I went too far." He looked behind him to see Nicole walking towards his direction. "Dammit..." "Sounds like you need some help." Rosa sprung from a flower bud before Roku. She stared at his wound for a moment. "You were careless again weren't you?" "What would happen if I said no?" "I won't fix you." "Then yes." "Well, we should help the others." "I'm certain they got it." Jakk falls between the two, and gets up. "That woman is tough! Just one kick, and I'm nearly out! Better kick her butt before she kicks mine!" He runs off, and Roku shrugs. "I think I should help." Rosa grew a flower bud and placed it on Roku's shoulder. It wrapped around it and slowly the pain faded. "You should be fine now. But no more getting shot.. Anywhere." "Thanks, and I understand." Roku stood up and stretched before joking in the battle. "Hey Lady! Leave my red haired friend alone!!" He saw Kent was in her hands and titled his head. "Also leave my best friend alone. He's taking a nap... In the middle of a battle? Seriously Kent, why now?" "Sea stone." "Oh." - Orwell and Xander were at the beach, waiting. Orwell checked his watch, and scowled. "They should have been here 4 minutes ago." A giant bolder falls, nearly crushing Xander, and five figures jumped off. Xander saw them, and was confused. "More past buddies?" Orwell smirked, and looked to Xander. "No, nothing like that. I want something done. No... THesse are the Titan Overlords." Xander was completely and utterly shocked. "Never heard of them." - Lars traded blows with Ponta, avoiding the hammer at all costs. When he skidded to a halt he looked up as Ponta brought his hammer down. It clanged against a large shield created by Marcus. "Thank you, but I had it under control." Lars rolled from underneath and continued his onslaught. Marcus turned to Lancelot. "Whats wrong with him." Lancelot shook his head. "He's trying to surpass me. But it won't happen, cause I'll take him down first!!" Ponta punched Lars, and swung his hammer. It turned into a two, and Lars was mearly pushed back. Ponta roared, and stomped his feet. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" A giant Venus flytrap ate Ponta. Rosa grew from the ground and laughed a little. "That was surprisingly easy." "Where the hell did you come from?!" Lars asked, rushing up to Rosa. "I had him! Why'd you interfere?!" "Because I was bored." Ponta broke free, and was covered in Venus guts. "You guys... Are messed up." - The four members jumped of, with Kain laying on the Boulder, Indian position, and having an axe 10x his size on his back. He looks to Orwell, and nods. "I'm sorry sir. A fleet from our enemies from the west. I crushed it." "The fleet?" "No. Our enemies. We have a new island, just for you." "Excellent. I want you to do a new job." "Yes my god?" "Go to the largest number of people... And kill them. Leave the woman. Also, the strongest man. If a woman is the strongest..." "Kill all the men, and her. I understand." "Good. Now, you have fun." "As you say, master Orwell." - Arion studied Tack carefully. "I'll tell you one last time. Leave." He ordered. Tack stood his ground. "No! You attack a comrade and that's unforgivable!" Tack pulled his arm back and shot forward a punch. Arion sidestepped the attack. "You brought this on yourself." His arms turned pitch black with Haki as he grabbed and pulled on Tack before punching him face first into the ground. Tack lifted his leg, and kicked Arion. Arion held his gut, and winced in pain. "Now I understand... You hit harder then Newgate." Tack jumped up, and raised his leg. "GOMU GOMU NO... HAMMER HEEL!" Arion jump back and dodged the attack. His expression changed to anger. The others stepped back in fear. "You've made a mistake.." Arion walked towards Tack as he stood up. "This is the end of you." Arion made his way through Tack's attack and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up. Tack swiped his leg across, but Arion dropped Tack and ducked before it could connect. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLEY!!" Arion jumped back, dodging each attack before catching his fists holding them still. "You're slow." He looked up as Tack jumped towards him like a slingshot. Arion let Tack go and stepped out the way, letting him fly into Red behind him. "You're not so bright are you?" Arion turned to face Tack, his eyes widened like a psychopath, a visible red ring glowed in his eyes. "Allow me to teach you defeat." Tack back flipped, and crouched. "You're right. I'm too slow. So let me fix that. Advanced Level." - Roku led a combined attack on Nicole with Jakk. "Jakk!! Just hit her very very hard from the left!" "Of course! I'm not that dumb!..... Which one is left?" "Jakk we've been through this!!" Roku yelled as Nicole swiped her arm, knocking Roku and Jakk back. "Dammit... Fine, just grab Kent!" Jakk does a barrel roll, and grabs Kent. With all his strength, he throws Kent at Jericho. Jericho grabs Kent, but is pushed back, and hits a tree. Jericho falls down, injured, and looks to Jakk who has a grin on his face, and waving. "Idiot..." Jericho lays his head back and looks down to Kent. "You need to be way more.. Carefu...." Jericho saw the sea stone and groaned before passing out. "Of course... I tried to have a nice nap and I get disrupted like always." Hades jumped down from the tree angrily. "Who wants to die first?" Nicole looked over to Hades then to Roku, completely ignoring him. "I don't have time for weaklings." "Challenge Accepted." Hades put his hand on the ground, it started to shake. The ground split and lava spewed out. "UNDERWORLD!!" A coffin opened, and a clown came out. He honked his horn, and did a few tricks. Everyone stared at Hades, and he nervously chuckled. "So some aren't as good as others." He shrugged as multiple coffins started to rise. "And then there's the good ones." Reanimated corpses started to walk out of their coffins each with an evil gleam in their eyes. "And then there's my favorite one." A gigantic coffin rose from the earth. "I just had to have him dead, my army wouldn't be complete without Jean The Planet Eater." Jean came out, and scratched his head. "Where am I?" "Easy. The future." "That's when." "I don't know where we are then. But if you beat that burned lady you get to eat as many uninhibited islands as you want." Jean stood there for a moment until his stomach growled. "Deal." Nicole looked up to Jean, and tightened her fist. "Well then. Let's..." A mountain pierces Jean from the back, killing him instantly. Everyone is shocked, and they turn around. Kain, and the Titan overlords walk to them, and Kain looks bored. "Too easy." - Chrono and Aetas stood in an empty time, nothing but white stretched forever. "Where are we?" Aetas asked. "It's been three whole intros since I was here." Chrono started. "This is the void... Wait that means there's someone here." "Chrono, don't get all inspector rabbit on me. What the hell are you talking about?" "Hey." Quinn was there, sipping fruit punch. "So... I got some bad news." "What?" "I... Broke time." "We know." "Yeah... And now someone worse is coming." "Who?" "The real original time user. He... He and I have different goals." "Like what?" "I want a new world... He wants a New New World." "What do you mean?" "I want to re try everything... He wants a new way. Where he rules." Aetas shook his head. "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on. You mean to tell me there's four of us? How?!" "He was there since time was created. Before the void century. Before pirates and marines." Chrono explained. "But it feels like... I'm wrong. I can't seem to place a time where he would exist." "I'm being overwhelmed right now. So there was a time BEFORE the void century? And Quinn. Why wait so long to tell us?" Quinn sipped his drink and looked at the two. "I didn't think I would cause him to arrive. At this moment, time is repeating itself. The same way o got my body....he'll get his." "How was that?" - Arian dodged and blocked the barrage of Tack's attacks as best as he could. Every time he turned, there he was with another blow dealt upon him. Arion skidded to a halt and looked behind him as dodged a sweep kick. Arion punched the area Tack was, but he disappeared and smashed him from the side. Arion slid to his knees and took deep breaths as he stood back up. His psychotic glare intensified as he looked over to Tack. "You!!!" He growled. His eyes flared. The pressure around them increased, Tack started to sweat but stood his ground. Tack stood, and grabbed his locket. He gripped it, and took a deep breath. He took a fighting pose, and grinned. "I'm gonna win!" "Oh yeah? How?" "Easy." Tack bites his thumb. "Gigantic Series." "You're terrible at naming things." Arion stepped forward with an evil aura emitting from his body. "But you're wrong. I've never lost. Not even Newgate could beat me. Not Ryota, not Chrono, not Roku or anybody! I am the absolute. And you will lose this battle!!" Aoiki scratches his head and looked to Kaito and Masatoshi. "Well... Arion has lost his shit again." A large red ring formed in Arion's eyes as he ran towards Tack. He jumped aboard the massive fist and embraced his leg full of haki as he kicked Tack down, breaking bones, causing him to spit up blood. Tack lifted his arm, and pulled it back. "GOMU GOMU NO... GIGANTO BAM!" Tack punched Arion, and sent him flying. Tack turned his leg gigantic, and kicked Arion in the ground. A large crater formed around Arion, and he was knocked out. Arion was unconscious, and bleeding all over. Everyone was shocked, and even Masatoshi had a face fault. "He... Beat... Arion... With two hits..." Tack fell, and was 1 foot tall. Kaito Tapped Aoiki on his shoulders. "I think we should leave before Arion gets back up." Aoiki nodeed. "Good idea." As Aoiki dashed away a large Burst of haoshoku haki knocked everyone out. A portal opened and a feeble old man walked from it. He looked down to Arion and dropped a small ball upon him. "You've let me down.. I was wrong to choose you after all.." As he turned away his arm was grabbed. Arion stood up. "I didn't ask for your help.. That kid over there interrupted my plans.. But the result was the same." Arion widened his eyes and wiped blood from his face. "I finally get to meet the guy who tried to use me as a puppet." "So you noticed. I guess you did have some free will left within you." "I am the emperor. No one controls me!!" - Orwell, sipped wine, and walked ahead, with Xander nervously wiping his hands. "So... Tell me about the Titan Overlords." "Easy. People too wild to join my army, and too powerful to just kill. To control them, I have one of my strongest and most loyal warriors deal with them. Kain. His power is easily that, of an admiral. He might be even be a little stronger then that. I wouldn't know. I only fought 7 admirals, and killed 4 of them." "So.. They're that powerful.. Sometimes it just feels unreal how strong you guys are." "Well, I had some advantages. Good genes, more then a century to train, and some good choices. I found the very best in the New World. Some have called me a god. I say... Thanks." "Well, that's good." Xander looked to Justin, and made a face, and Justin agreed. Orwell was an ass, but a powerful ass. If they mess up, they're dead. Orwell looks over a hill, and notices Arion. "Hmm. I killed him once. Time to do it again." "Killed me? Maybe in the future but not now. I can't afford to die just yet. My goal isn't complete." - Kent woke up to Kain dominating the battlefield. He saw his friends scattered and helpless. Axel stood in front of everyone, shielding them from his onslaught. "Everyone.." He said weakly Kain swung his axe, and Lonnie and Bonnie were slashed, falling down. Quartz head butted Riker, knocking him out. Ronan and Roku punched each other's arm, and Ronan broke Roku's. Salvatore kicked Freya in the gut, causing her to black out. Henrich, slapped Ponta in the ground. Hayley got up, and noticed Quartz. "Who the hell..." "Sorry girly." He grabbed Hayley's leg, and threw her. She crashed into a mountain, and blacked out. "Get on my level." Quartz turned around, and noticed only Nicole was left. She looked around, and saw she was surrounded. Kain, aimed his axe at her. "You're damaged goods. Orwell won't need you." "Oh? Orwell? You mean I couldn't please some old dried husk piece of shit? I feel awful." Kain twitched, and gripped his axe. "Die you Harlot." Raion grabbed Nicole, and disappeared. Everyone was gone, and Quartz looked around. Salvatore was the first to speak. "What in the hell just happened?!" - Everyone reappeared on a distant island, confused and beaten. Kent stood up and walked to Raion just as he passed out. "I see you still can't teleport a large group of people." Nicole picked up Kent. "What happened?! Where are we?!" "You act like I know. But I'm guessing we were transported somewhere else." Kent raised his wrists. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to be unchained. I'm not sure how long I can stay awake like this." Raion comes back, holding a one foot tall Tack. Raion is sweating, and falls down. "I found... A new... Island... So many people... So little time... I need rest... Or a hot woman..." Kent turned to Nova. "Nova!" "No!" She replied instantly. "I guess you're getting rest." Kent shrugged as Nicole removed his sea stone. "Thank you.." Kent held out his hand. "Now back to what I was doing earlier, I would like for you and your group of bounty hunters to help." Nicole laughed, and stood to Kent. "Why should I?" Tack stood proud, and beat his chest. "Friendship." "Kid, you're a midget, and that explanation sucks." Rangton looks to Tack, and grabs his head. "Huh, I'm not the shortest." Tack tries to fight back, and his locket falls down, and opens. Nicole looks at it, and is surprised. "Wait... I change my mind." "Huh?" "Nothing... Gang, we're working with these pirates... For now!" Kent turned around and stood proud. "I am not going to question your reasons." He looked up to the sky and exhaled. "Damn it feels good to be free again... Gear Pirates! I need to talk to you right quick." Raion raised his hand. "Sorry captain, it's nap time." - Chrono, Aetas, and. Quinn stood there staring at each other. "So explain it to us Quinn, cause it's still not making any sense." Quinn sipped his tea and exhaled. "The original time lord, he's a special case just like the rest of us. Given a special talent of some sort. Aetas, yours is being able to converge timelines, Chrono, yours was being able to create such a space beyond space and time. Mine is dominance among the flow of time." "Didn't ask for that." Aetas interrupted. "Get to the new guy... Or old guy.. Whatever just get to the fourth." "Somehow he's able to take control of people... Messing with their individual timeline, making them his puppet if need be." "Like that hedgehog guy in Newgate's crew?" Aetas remarked. - Jimero sneezed. "Okay, who's talking about me?" - "He's a weirdo." Aetas finished. "True. But think of it like this.. If us three are Time Lords, he's a Time God." Chrono pulled Quinn by his shirt. "And why're you telling us now?!" "Because I need help. I can't restore the flow of time by myself. Breaking things is Easy, but fixing them is insanely hard. Especially when someone is trying to mess with you along the way.. Aetas, you remember that prime timeline you were talking about earlier don't you?" Aetas nodded. "Of course." "That's his domain, where he resides at this very moment. There's no telling what he's already done." Chrono dropped Quinn and groaned. "So you want us, to help you fix what you messed up so he won't do what you want to do." "Yeah that sounds about right." "Okay. We can do this!" A time portal opens, and Orwell comes in. "Hello." "We're screwed!" - Kent sat in front of everyone along with Tack, Riker, Brog, and Drew. He took a deep breath. "Shit is getting real soon." An uproar occurred. "IS THAT WHAT YOU CALLED US FOR?!!" "No, of course not. It's the guy that just killed Jean... Or re killed him.. I don't know how Hades' devil fruit works. He's a problem of course. So naturally, I'll take care of him." He smiled and everyone went silent. "Kent.." Rhea said worryingly. "You won't win." "So. We just need him preoccupied. Besides, over these three months I haven't been slacking. I've dig down into my reserve power. But I've barely scratched the surface... I know that if I try I could pull out more.. Like an overdrive." Tack jumped up, and his head became normal. "Yay! I'm somewhat normal! Now, we should go with Kent's plan! Get stronger, and win!" Riker face palmed. "Maybe in a hundred years, but we don't have that time!" "Don't we have two time lords on our side?" "Yeah, but they're not here." Kent looked around confused. "Where the hell did they go?" - Chrono, Quinn, and Aetas are dragged by Orwell, through the time portal. Chrono looks to Quinn. "Take him back!" "I can't! Orwell! You betrayer!" Orwell chuckled. "I got a better deal." "From who?!" "Not supposed to say. But it's worth the trouble." Aetas folded his arms. "Sometimes I wonder why I get involved with you two." Chrono turned to Aetas with a look of disappointment. "Because you're a brat with nothing better to do. Seriously, you are the most useless out of the three of us." "There's four of us now. And you seem to forget that I kicked your ass!!" "You tried." "Well, I won." "No you didn't." "I did!" Quinn looks sad, and looks down. "I preferred being insane." "Then go back to being insane. We got more work done that way anyhow." Chrono remarked angrily. "Will you three shut up!!" Orwell snapped. Chrono looked up. "You shut your damn mouth!!" Aetas covered his face. "This dumbass just lost his mind." "I didn't lose anything. It's just that I'm tired of all this shit. I just got my void back from the asshole next to me, and then you show up unannounced, just to mess with me. And look where we are now! Dragged by an ancient artifact! If I die today, so be it!" Orwell lifted Aetas, and slammed him me down. "I'm not ancient. I'm just 151." - Drew looked into the distance. "If he can get stronger... So can I.. But why so I feel like this is it?" Sinbad sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. "It isnt. It's just that Kent is a talented person.. So is that rubber boy.. Uuuhhh.." "His name is Tack." "He's talented too. But Drew, you're an undeniable prodigy as well. Think about it, you have been a marine for less than five years and you're already a Rear Admiral. That's impressive." Brog pointed at Selena, who was working out. "She's been one for not even a year and she's a commodore." "Drew... Never mind." Drew threw his hands into the air. "Where my support go?!" Hyperion wrapped his arm around Drew. "No worries kid, I got your back." He turned to Brog and Selena. "I bet you that my Drew could beat your Selena!" "Hyperion that's not what I meant!" Drew exclaimed. "Deal with it! You wanted support this is support!" "This is picking a fight!!" "Same thing!!" "Dammit Hyperion!" "So what you say Brog? Are you a betting man? Cause I'll put my...." Hyperion dug through his pocket and pulled out pocket lint and a dusty penny. "My lucky penny!!" "Well, let's make it more fun." "How?" "2 on 2." Sinbad raised his hands. "Ooh I wanna fight too!" Hyperion noddd. "Hmm..okay Brog, choose your opponent. The badass Black Bird Hyperion!" "Or the radical Jugguernaut Sinbad." "Easy. Both. Drew can spectate." Drew sat there confused. "So I'm not fighting anyore?" Hyperion put his hands on his hips. "Dammit Drew, this isn't about you!" "I thought it was." Sinbad shook his head, and tsked. "So arrogant." "Why does everyone hate me?!" "Because I'm bored. And you're easy to pick on." Drew fell over and laid down. "Someone please give me good support... You know what I'll go to Lancelot. She knows what to say." "Believe in yourself." Drew looks up and stares at Nicole. Nicole blinked. "For three years, I was a motivational coach. I had a lot of odd jobs." Drew stood up and stretched. "Not good advice but it'll work for now." He turned to Sinbad and Hyperion. "So who's goin to give up their position?" Sinbad and Hyperion exchanged looks the pointed at each other. "He is!!" They said in unison. Brog groaned, and gripped his sword. "I don't care. Both of you, if you want." Hyperion grinned, and turned to crow form. Sinbad cracked his knuckles, and they surrounded Brog. "Shouldn't be so suicidal." Hyperion tsked. "Brog, you overestimate yourself. OR you don't think much of us." Hyperion flew passed Brog, reverting to human form as he slammed his arm across Brog's body, knocking him off his feet. Sinbad's eyes flashed. "Brog, youre far from unbeatable. You're within our range. Well you're in Hyperion and my range. Sorry. Drew." "Leave me alone!" Drew responded. "But If any one thing is the key to you losing... It would be your anger." Sinbad looked back and held up his wrist to block Selena's kick. "Ooh. Selena can fight!" Before he could attack, Brog kicked him down. "Within your range huh?" "Yep!" Sinbad pushed off the ground and jetted his feet into Brog's chest, forcing him back and cracking a few ribs. Sinbad flipped back to his feet and looked back to Brog. "By the way, I can read your data. I don't appreciate being treated like Drew." Drew exploded with anger. "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" "Holding back on the two of us isn't the smartest of things to do." Sinbad fully turned around. His eyes flashed bright blue and various stats started to show up in his vision. "Yeah, from what I see here, you're around my level. Master swordsman, pretty versed in many fighting styles, a worthy opponent." Brog threw his sword up, and kicked Sinbad in the face. He immediately turned around, caught his sword, and slashed Hyperion. "However, I have more experience then the two of you combined." Sinbad grinned maliciously. "This is going to be fun." Drew sat on the ledge looking out to the sky. "No one notices me..." He whispered as he faded. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:TimeScape Arc